


Golden Specks

by junkandjinglebells



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkandjinglebells/pseuds/junkandjinglebells
Summary: In which the Bredablik contains hidden but not forbidden power. Anything can manifest itself in different ways.





	1. Glimpse of Liquid Sun

Exactly 1 hour has passed since the beloved summoner had passed away.

Even the sun had seemingly dimmed to mourn the loss  
The grand halls of the Order of Heroes was silent.  
Only the sounds of footprints were present.  
The heroes regretfully recalled noble but pointless sacrifice.  
They turned to ashes to save Fjorm. But what remained had shimmered with specks of gold.

 

The flames of Muspell breathed smoke upon the heroes.  
Surtr approaching the defenseless princess, she wanted to escape but it was as if her legs had forgotten how to walk.  
Then something collided with her just as Surtr had raised his hand.  
The rest was a blur but the sound of the summoner's silence had resounded throughout the battlefield as if both sides had disappeared to nothing.

 

Prince Alfonse could not sleep that night as the memory of the scene was running itself through his head, as if some malevolent force was trying to kill him from the inside.  
He uselessly paced through the halls as the moon watched.  
He felt someone, a ball of lighting that had been stilled could be one way to describe it.  
The porcelain prince felt as if his arms shattered, the cracks forcing their way down to his lower back.

Silence was a thing of the past now, as screams of pain and wailing filled the halls.

 

Everyone was soon out in the main hall waiting for care or in the infirmary receiving it.  
The disturbance caused in the dead of night was caused by one thing: injuries afflicted upon all. And on top of that they did not leak blood but seemingly brimmed a mysterious fluid that could only be described as an odd physical manifestation of magic.

As for the injuries for the heroes some ranged from minor cuts to sections of flesh gone and at the edges the same damned gold.

 

With enough help from the healers, singers and dancers everyone’s wounds were treated but they decided to start the day early due to the odd disturbance. Alfonse the only one who had free time that day despite his princely status decided to investigate. He soon tracked down all heroes including Sharena, Anna and Fjorm to ask them about their wounds.  
Panic could be heard in his steps.

 

The sun shined a bit brighter in the late afternoon and the birds had resumed their songs.  
Going through the records he noticed two things.   
The first being that each person had felt the wounds differently. Chrom for example had felt something akin to lighting shoot through the tips of his arm and reach his lower back, the injury left was a pattern in the exact spots he had described. The Nohrian maid Felicia told Alfonse about the blades that had torn and ripped at her legs and arms but never at her torso or head, injuries again in the same spot.

The second thing being that the heroes had experienced locating a wild but serene presence before waking up to announce their injuries to the stars.

 

A figure emerged in the summoning ruins. Alas the beloved summoner somehow was still alive and well instead of smoldering as they once were. Feeling hazy and as if they would keel over and pass out the made their way to the Order.  
The magnificent engraved doors of the Order lazily pushed open, a faint ,almost divine even, light drips through. The summoner attempts to slip through but is noticed.

As if the whole world lit up again heroes impulsively attempted to get to Kiran and smother them with love, even the heroes that were a bit rough around the edges want to make sure they were okay.

 

A great feast was held but ended early due to the extremely early waking times and the toll the sudden energy had taken on the dampened mood. The moon guarded the halls letting the soft light seep in.

All was calm but the summoner was still in their waking hours

The strolled through in the main hall in hope of finding solace.  
Soon they find a comfortable spot in a patch of flowers and fade into unconsciousness.

Someone clears their throat in a failed attempt to wake them up.

It was the prince. Alfonse closes his eyes and sighs.

How could they be so careless? Them coming back to life might be a one-time occurrence!  
Once he opens his eyes he sees a faint gold aura surround Kiran.  
There were particles of the same stuff that was found in the wounds yesterday!

It was mesmerizing watching the gold dust swirl and pool in the air.

Then it hit him.

The Bredablik may have intentionally inflicted the summoned heroes with wounds in order to bring them back to like.  
After all the intricate details danced with the same glimmering hue.

The prince feels his legs almost buckle under him. His mind in a frenzy on what he should do.


	2. Unearthing Divine Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To clear any confusion beforehand I'll be referring to the Summoner as Kiran too. Hope y'all enjoy.

The sun rose from its slumber.  
Heroes one by one waking up and attending to their daily tasks.  
A cloaked figure reading a piece of paper with pristine handwriting on it.

Breezes that carried the name of the sweet summer days lingered in the training grounds.  
Kiran thought to themselves “If I could put this magic to work…. Just maybe I could be…”  
Striking poses, even the oddest of mages would have thought of as unusual, in desperate hopes of conjuring up even the slightest speck of magic, nothing happened.

The sky was now painted with shades of orange and red as nocturnal life soon rose from slumber.  
In contrast to the calm nature of the surrounding area, Kiran was seething inside.  
“Was this just a prank?!” they thought to themselves while taking one final jab at the training dummy.  
Aureate magic formed itself in the form of their close ally’s trusted blade and sliced through the dummy as if it was water.  
Standing there in shocked yet overjoyed silence Kiran had begun formulating plans in their crowded mind on how to use this newfound potential.

“Summoner? Are you feeling ill?” The concerned Askran heir said.  
“I’m feeling great! Like I’m on top of the world or.. or something!” Kiran responded with stars in their eyes.  
“By the gods?! What happened?! You’re covered in.. in something!”  
“Magic that’s what! Turns out the gold stuff you mentioned in your letter has some real offensive and defensive potential!” Kiran said putting emphasis on the last part.  
The prince stood there, still trying to comprehend what had just occurred.  
“Oh yeah this is yours. Sorry for making a replica…” the Summoner partially muttered with a dejected tone.

As soon as the duplicate blade brushes against the prince's hands it falls apart into a watery liquid mimicking the same hue.

“That’s amazing! And I’d say your prediction is most likely correct considering the nature of the substance” the Ylissean tactician said enthusiastically. “Maybe it could be useful in building structures too considering this is a sort of tangible manifestation of magic” he added muttering to himself.  
“You really think so? I hope you’re right.” Kiran said faithfully.  
“Of course! Just think of the possibilities!”

"Why are we doing this again? I think aggravation is probably not the best tactic." Kiran said with a hint of aggravation.   
"If it worked one it will work again!" Robin said triumphantly,"Besides if it doesn't work then I'll at least to be able to get revenge for last week's 'pie incident'."  
Kiran stifled a laugh only to be interrupted by a quick poke to the side.  
"Hey that actually hurt! So tone it down or there will be a part two for that 'pie incident'. Are we clear?" Kiran coldly said.  
Robin shuddered recalling the prank Kiran and Lissa had set up with meticulous accuracy just for the sake of tormenting anyone who dare activate it.  
"And before you get any 'ideas' about that it was just a joke not a death trap." Kiran said while taking a step towards the gardens "I'd promised Sharena that I would try to make a replica of her lance. Ciao Robin."  
"Kiran! Look at your hand! No the other one!" Robin borderline screeched.  
They both stared in silence at the duplicate, taking notice of how the normally pink hue of the central stone had shifted to a glowing honey.  
"She's gonna love it! the Summoner said with glee.  
"Wait! Don't run off! Annnnd they're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this one being sorta short. I'll do my best to make sure other ones are longer!


	3. Voice of Illusion

"GUNNTHRÀ! SISTER DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!"

"Fjorm! Fjorm wake up! Are you okay!?"  
"S-summoner. Did I disturb you? My apologies." Fjorm muttered.  
"Why are you apologizing you had a nightmare. Come here and let me hug you."  
The next few minutes were filled with Fjorm's sobs and Kiran's soothing voice as Kiran tried to calm the princess down.  
"Cold! How is it possible to be this cold!? It feels like I'm gonna get frostbite!" Kiran thought to themself.   
"Fjorm?"  
The princess sniffed. "Yes?"  
"It may be late at night, but... Do you want to eat? I think it could help you take your mind off of this matter."  
"But what would we eat?"

"This is a delicacy from your world? This would be very expensive to make yes?" inquired Fjorm.  
"Nope! I could actually make this at home to help me sleep. It's called hot chocolate where I come from."  
Fjorm takes a sip from the beverage and her face visibly lights up and small tears form in her eyes.  
"Did I do something wrong?! I-I'll make something else if you'd like!" Kiran said while abruptly standing up.  
"No please don't trouble yourself. This is similar to a delicacy from Nifl that Sister and I would drink sometimes. It brings back many memories..." Fjorm reminisced.   
"Oh yes Gunnthrà. She seems like a wonderful person. I'm sorry I couldn't summon her." Kiran shamefully said.

"I wanted you two to have more time together."

Kiran's eyes closed and Fjorm kept watching as the stars themselves manifested the size of specks of dust around Kiran. Once Kiran opened their eyes again they saw Fjorm's wonderstruck expression.  
"Sis...ter?"  
"Fjorm it's me Kiran." They replied confused  
"No look." Fjorm said while creating a mirror made of ice.  
Cotton candy locks were replaced with obsidian waves. Any trace of blue was replaced by a shade of gold that matched the brightness of the replaced hue was. Any shade of honeyed cloth was amplified to a shade to rival the sun and shimmered even in near darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I'll be able to update every 2 weeks or so.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I guess. Did y'all like it? It'll be sorta irregularly updated though so please be patient!


End file.
